Dehidrasi
by Reko.33
Summary: Eren seperti biasa, melakukan rutinitas paginya dengan dipantau oleh Armin, tetapi bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Jean, sang musuh bebuyutan, mengajaknya pergi berbelanja. Katanya sih, disuruh oleh sang Corporal, tapi apa benar hanya karena itu alasannya? Warning: Maybe OOC and typos, garing, JeanxEren, first attempt at shonen-ai. 1 chapter SELESAI.


**Dehidrasi**

**Shingeki no Kyojin (c) Isayama Hajime**

**Fanfic / Story (c) Recolzer**

**Rate: T+ (?)**

**Warning: Shon-ai, Jean X Eren, OOC, Typo, Garing, First Attempt at Shon-ai.**

* * *

Eren seperti biasa, melakukan rutinitas paginya dengan dipantau oleh Armin, tetapi bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba Jean, sang musuh bebuyutan, mengajaknya pergi berbelanja. Katanya sih, disuruh oleh sang Corporal, tapi apa benar hanya karena itu alasannya?

* * *

Seperti biasa, di pagi yang cerah, namun titan-titan masih berkeliaran dengan indahnya di bagian Trost, Eren melakukan rutinitas paginya. Melakukan pemanasan untuk latihan menggunakan _manuver 3D_-nya supaya lebih elegan.

Armin menemaninya melakukan pemanasan—Rivaille menyuruhnya demikian, karena ia sedang ada tugas membersihkan kamarnya yang sudah semalam tidak dibersihkan. Sementara Mikasa dipanggil oleh Irvin untuk melakukan pengamatan dari luar dengan kuda.

Sebenarnya, Eren tidak suka jika pemanasannya harus dipantau oleh seseorang—terutama Armin atau Mikasa, karena ia takut jika tiba-tiba berubah jadi Titan dan malah menyerang sahabatnya itu. Makanya ia memutuskan untuk melakukan pemanasan berjarak jauh dari Armin, tetapi Armin masih dapat memantaunya dengan jelas tentunya.

Selesai pemanasan, ia memutuskan untuk segera memulai pemanasan hingga seseorang memanggil namanya,

"Eren!"

Seketika Eren menoleh dan mendapati Armin sedang memanggilnya dari jauh.

_Tumben. Biasanya Armin hanya akan diam dan memperhatikan ketika Eren melakukan pemanasan dan latihan._ Eren menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, lalu menyau kembali,

"Ada apa, Armin!?"

Armin menelan ludah, lalu menunjuk ke arah sampingnya—yang tertutup oleh tembok lalu berkata, "A-ada yang memanggilmu! Katanya ini penting!"

Eren yang sedang melakukan pemanasan hanya menghela nafas kecewa, siapa yang tega mengganggunya di saat sakral seperti ini?—Saat tidak ada Mikasa, tidak ada Rivaille, dan hanya Armin. Eren menaruh _manuver_ yang sempat diangkatnya, lalu berjalan mendekati Armin.

"Siapa yang memanggilku?"

"itu.." Armin menunjuk lagi ke samping. Eren segera melihat kebalik tembok dan ternyata itu adalah..

"Jean!?"

Eren mendesis sambil menyebut nama itu. Untuk apa lelaki berambut silver-cokelat-tidak jelas ini menghampirinya? Dia kan, musuh bebuyutannya. Dia memiliki kepercayaan yang terlalu kecil untuk Eren, hanya karena dia bisa berubah jadi titan. Lagipula, siapa yang mau bisa berubah menjadi titan dan manusia seperti itu? Tidak ada, bukan?

"Yo, Eren." Jean menghampiri Eren dengan tatapan sinis, tidak bersahabat. Eren ingin sekali menginjak kakinya dan memukul wajahnya, tetapi karena mereka berada dalam satu _scouting legion_, ia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Huh. Ada apa memanggilku? Semoga saja ini penting." Ucap Eren acuh tak acuh,

Jean hanya tersenyum masam, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "_Well_, Aku kesini karena diutus oleh Corporal untuk menemanimu berbelanja."

Eren _jawdrop_. Dia lupa kalau hari ini harus membeli peralatan baru, pantas saja tadi rasanya saat memegang _manuver_-nya rasanya ada yang ganjal. Sebenarnya, ia bisa saja mendapatkan pedang ganti dari atasannya yang bertanggung jawab, tetapi Rivaille bilang kalau memilihnya sendiri adalah hal yang bagus.

Ya, sendiri. Bukan dengan mahluk _itu_.

"Ayolah, kau pikir aku punya banyak waktu?"

Eren mendengus pelan. Dilihatnya Jean yang berpose seperti orang yang beberapa detik lagi mau rapat.

"ceh. Siapa juga yang mau menghabiskan waktu dengan_mu_?"

"Oh. Jadi kau lebih memilih untuk membeli pedang tanpa tau mana yang bagus dan tidak, hah?"

"Jelas aku tau mana yang bagus dan tidak! Memangnya aku selalu tidur kalau diberi pelajaran itu apa!?"

"Kenyataannya kau selalu tidur dan tidak memperhatikan, kan!"

"Tap—"

"A-ano, Eren! Jean!"

Serentak Eren dan Jean menoleh ke arah Armin yang berusaha menengahi pertengkaran mereka. Armin menatap mata mereka satu persatu-berharap mereka menyadari bahwa tindakan yang mereka lakukan sangat bodoh- lalu menarik nafas panjang,

"Daripada kalian bertengkar seperti ini, bukankah lebih baik kalian segera pergi belanja?" Ucapan Armin menyetrum kedua lelaki pasukan pengintai itu sejenak, lalu tiba-tiba Eren melangkah duluan, menjauhi Armin,

"Kalau _aku_ sudah selesai membelinya, aku akan segera latihan lagi!" Seru Eren pada Armin yang mulai terlihat jauh, sementara Jean segera mengejar Eren dan menunduk-memberi tanda 'aku pergi dulu'-pada Armin yang hanya balas mengangguk.

Eren masih berlari hingga sampai ke pusat perbelanjaan, tak lupa mengenakan _hoodie_ untuk menutupi wajahnya. Sementara Jean mengawasi gerak-gerik bocah tengil itu, takut tiba-tiba terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan.

Sesampainya di tempat yang dituju, Eren mulai mengamati pedang mengkilat tanpa karat yang berjejer dihadapannya. Ia melakukan inspeksi terhadap pedang-pedang tersebut, memilah mana yang paling bagus.

Ketika ia hendak mengambil salah satu pedang disana, Jean menghentikan tangannya dan segera menyuruh Eren untuk menaruh kembali pedang tersebut.

"Benar kata Corporal, kau tidak bisa memilih ya." Sindir Jean dengan senyuman mengejek terukir di wajahnya. Eren yang melihat senyuman itu langsung cemberut dan menarik tangannya dari Jean,

"Heh, memangnya tau apa kamu tentang pedang-pedang yang kelihatan sama saja seperti ini?" balas Eren, _paling-paling dia hanya menebak mana kualitas yang paling bagus!_ Tambah Eren dalam hatinya.

Lagi-lagi Jean menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, merasa pertanyaan Eren adalah salah satu cara supaya memamerkan diri,

"Lihat," Jean menunjuk salah satu pedang yang ada disana, "pedang yang bagus adalah pedang yang tebal pada bagian atasnya, dan tipis pada bagian bawahnya. Selain itu, pedang tersebut tentunya tidak boleh memiliki gerigi-gerigi pada ujungnya (A/N: Entahlah ya, bener atau ngga :v)."

Eren memperhatikan pedang lain dengan seksama, sesuai dengan ucapan Jean, ternyata pedang kalau dilihat dari sisi lain bisa berbeda juga! Semenjak tadi ia memperhatikan pedang yang kelihatannya sama saja semuanya, sekarang ia dapat membedakan pedang-pedang tersebut.

Merasa kalah, Eren hanya balas mendengus, lalu mengambil sepasang pedang yang terlihat mencukupi persyaratan yang disebutkan oleh Jean. Jean hanya memperhatikan Eren yang membeli pedang barunya itu.

Setelah pembelian selesai, Eren berbalik dan berjalan kembali ke tempat latihan dimana Armin berada.

"Oi Eren," Jean memanggil dari belakang, Eren hanya menoleh dan mendapati Jean yang berdiri di belakangnya, "keperluan belanja bukan hanya itu saja." Lanjutnya, lalu menunjukkan selembar kertas berisi sederetan tulisan tentang _list _bahan-bahan makanan.

"hah, memangnya itu tugasku juga?" tanya Eren dengan wajah masam, "Aku kan tidak bekerja di _scouting legion_ untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan. Suruh saja orang lain menemanimu."

"Ceh. Kalau bisa, tentu saja aku akan memanggil orang lain, tetapi corporal menyuruh kita untuk membelinya."

Alis Eren berkedut.

Corporal ini, corporal itu, memangnya dia pembantu apa!?

"baiklah. Coba kulihat _list_-nya," Eren menarik selembar kertas yang ada ditangan Jean dengan paksa, lalu membaca bahan-bahan makanan yang tertera disana. Ia terkejut ketika melihat berapa banyak bahan makanan yang perlu dibeli.

"Hei, ini kan banyak sekali, sedangkan kita hanya berdua, sudah panggil orang lain saja!" Ungkap Eren. Sebenarnya ia malas untuk berbelanja. Walaupun memang banyak, ia yakin kuat untuk mengangkat setengahnya.

"Kita sudah terlanjur berada di pasar, aku capek kalau harus bolak-balik memanggil orang lain." Jean berkilah, "Dan lagipula, menurutku barang yang akan kita beli tidak akan begitu banyak. Kau kan sudah mengikuti pelatihan awal, mengangkat beban segini susah, bagaimana nanti melawan titan hah?"

Eren mendengus lagi. Malas berargumen dengan Jean karena ia ingin segera latihan.

"Argh- baiklah, baiklah. Kalau begitu _list-_nya dibagi 2 saja, aku akan membeli bagian yang ini, dan kau yang ini." Ucap Eren sambil merobek kertasnya, Jean menggeleng cepat, menghentikan tangan Eren dari acara merobek kertas.

"Memangnya kau bisa memilih bahan makanan yang bagus?" Tanya Jean, curiga. Bagaimana kalau nanti barang yang dibeli Eren busuk semua? Atau kualitas yang paling buruk? Itu sama saja membunuh seluruh pasukan _scouting legion_, kan?

"cih kamu ini kelihatannya meragukanku sekali, sih!" balas Eren,

"memang terlihatnya kau tidak bisa memilih kan." balas Jean enteng, Eren mendecih kesal.

"kalau begitu bagaimana rencanamu?"

"kita harus membeli bahan-bahan ini bersama, aku yang memilihnya, dan kau membawanya." Tukas Jean, mulai menunjukkan sikap sok pemimpinnya.

"enak saja aku yang membawanya!"

Eren berkilah, tidak mau membawa barang-barang sebanyak itu.

"Kau kan tidak bisa memilih, makanya kau membawanya!"

"Ya memangnya menurutmu tidak capek membawa segini banyak barang!?"

"kau pikir kau bisa memilih barangnya!?"

Dan berlangsunglah debat antara dua manusia selama kurang lebih 15 menit. Orang sekitar yang melewati mereka hanya berbisik sambil berlalu, mungkin mereka berpikir lucu sekali anggota _scouting legion_ berargumen tentang hal sepele di tengah pasar.

Akhirnya Jean yang pertama kali kehabisan kata-kata, tetapi Eren mengalah karena memang ia tidak bisa memilih bahan makanan.

-SnK-

"Ya itu saja. Dan kentangnya 10 karung. Yang itu tolong kirim pakai kereta kuda saja ke dapur _scouting legion_." Jean mengakhiri pembeliannya yang terakhir, lalu mengantungi secarik kertas yang telah basah oleh keringat karena terlalu lama dipegang.

Jean segera berbalik dan melihat Eren yang menenteng 4 plastik besar—yang entah isinya apa, terlihat kelelahan.

"Kau sudah selesai membelinya kan? Ayo kita segera kembali ke tempat pelatihan." Ucap Eren, keringat sudah bercucuran dari leher dan kepalanya. Selain itu mukanya memerah karena kepanasan ditutupi _hoodie_ sialan berwarna hijau.

Jean yang melihat Eren kecapaian, entah kenapa merasa kasihan. Sedangkan ia daritadi hanya sibuk memilah-milih bahan makanan dan menawarnya. Akhirnya dengan baik hati, Jean memutuskan untuk mengambil 2 plastik besar dari tangan Eren, dan menentengnya.

"Ayo." Ucapnya sebelum Eren sempat mengatakan sepatah katapun.

Eren sudah cukup lelah menenteng belanjaan tersebut, ia berpikir tidak apalah dibantu oleh musuh bebuyutannya, lagipula ia malas berargumen dengannya lagi. Rentetan kata yang tadi sempat ingin dikeluarkannya ditelan kembali, bersyukur Jean mengangkat 2 plastik itu.

-SnK-

Selama perjalanan kembali ke tempat pelatihan, mereka hanya diam. Yang terdengar hanyalah nafas berat Eren yang kedengarannya sangat kelelahan.

Belum sampai setengah perjalanan, Eren meminta untuk istirahat sebentar, bersembunyi dibalik sebuah pohon besar dan membuka _hoodie_ hijaunya. Ia segera menarik nafas panjang-panjang, berharap rasa capeknya hilang sedikit. Jean hanya duduk dihadapannya sambil mengelap keringat, memang hari ini kelihatannya panas sekali. Bagi Eren yang menggunakan _hoodie_ seperti itu pasti sangat tidak enak.

"Hei, Jean, kau- membawa air tidak?" Eren berdecit kecil, mungkin karena kecapaian suaranya jadi setengah-setengah begitu.

"Tidak." Jawab Jean singkat. Malas mengurus bocah yang sedang kelelahan dihadapannya, toh pada dasarnya mereka bermusuhan, bukan?

"Kalau begitu, disekitar sini- ada – warung- atau apa gitu?" Tanya Eren lagi, menyuruh Jean untuk mengedarkan pandangannya ke jalanan dibalik pepohonan, Jean hanya melongok kecil, lalu melihat sebuah warung bertengger dengan indahnya disana.

"Ti-" Jean ingin membohongi bocah itu, ingin sekali. Ingin membuat dia tersiksa seperti kepiting yang dibiarkan di tengah gurun dan berbusa-busa, tetapi entah ada angin apa yang membuat Jean jadi tidak tega. Ia melihat Eren yang kelihatannya sudah terlalu capek, tetapi daritadi ia tidak mengeluh.

"hei, ada atau- tidak?" tanya Eren lagi, Jean mengalihkan pandangannya ke jalanan sebentar.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Eren, Jean malah bangkit dari duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan Eren sendiri. Eren yang menyangka ini akan terjadi hanya menghela nafas. _Mungkin ia ingin buang air kecil atau apa_, adalah perkiraan Eren. Ia menarik nafas lagi, berusaha dengan begitu rasa hausnya berkurang.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Eren mulai bingung apa yang dilakukan Jean, ia segera menoleh ke balik pohon dan mendapati Jean berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebotol minuman. Eren menghela nafas,

"Seharusnya kau bilang kalau disana ada warung."

Jean hanya mengangkat bahunya, lalu meminum minuman itu sendiri. Eren yang melihat Jean meminum dengan lahap seperti itu hanya meneguk air ludahnya sendiri. Akhirnya Eren memutuskan untuk kesana dan membeli minuman seperti Jean,

"Katanya minumannya tinggal sisa satu, dan itu ya- ini." Ucap Jean selesai meneguk air minumnya, Eren _jawdrop_. Tidak jadi membeli air minum, ia kembali bersender di pohon.

Sebenarnya Eren ingin meminta air minum itu dari Jean, tetapi gengsi untuk mengatakannya pada musuh bebuyutannya. Eren kembali mengelap keringat yang sudah mulai berkurang, tetapi panas masih berkelebat dalam tubuhnya.

Jean kembali meneguk air minumnya.

Satu teguk.

Dua teguk.

Entah kenapa Eren terlalu memperhatikan Jean dengan minumannya, sampai-sampai menghitung tegukannya. Kerongkongannya yang kering meminta air, tetapi hatinya terlalu gengsi.

Jean yang merasa diperhatikan segera menoleh kepada Eren,

"Ada apa?" tanyanya, sok tidak tau kehausan yang ditimpa Eren, padahal mulutnya sudah megap-megap.

"Ti-tidak." Eren kembali berdecit, tetapi kini suaranya makin mengecil.

Jean tau kalau Eren kehausan. Sangat kehausan malah. Tetapi entah mengapa ia ingin menggoda bocah itu, mengatakan bahwa minumannya tinggal sisa satu, membiarkan bocah itu kehausan dan melihatnya menikmati minumannya.

Entah kenapa, wajah Eren yang memerah dan bernafas berat seperti itu membuatnya ingin melakukan hal tersebut. Ada apa dengan dirinya?

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Mukamu terlihat merah," Ucap Jean basa-basi, menatap wajah Eren.

"Ah, a-aku hanya- kepanasan." Eren mengibaskan tangan dihadapan wajahnya, berharap wajahnya kembali ke warna awalnya. Memakai jaket ber_hoodie_ hari ini ternyata lebih panas dari biasanya.

Jean hanya mengangguk, lalu meneguk minumannya lagi, Eren memperhatikan tiap bulir yang jatuh melewati jemari Jean. Mungkin ia hanya ingin sedikit saja dari air itu, sedikiit saja—

Eren menjilat bagian bibir bawahnya, terlalu panas, pikirnya. Makanya pikirannya mulai kacau, masa ia berpikir untuk menjilat air yang jatuh menetes seperti itu? kacau kan?

Jean yang menyadari perbedaan helaan nafas dari Eren mulai khawatir, mungkin ia terlalu berlebihan, apa sebaiknya ia memberikan minumannya saja?

"Hei Eren, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" Jean bertanya lagi,

"uh.. be-gitulah." Jean berdecak, anak itu keras kepala rupanya.

"Mau meminum air punyaku?"

"ti-tidak usah."

"Minumannya kuberikan padamu semuanya."

"Kubilang tidak- usah- kan!"

Jean mencibir, niatnya kan baik, tetapi anak itu masih saja keras kepala. Biarkan saja dia. _Kalau kehausan seperti itu salahnya sendiri karena tidak mau menerima maksud baik dariku_, lalu Jean meminum airnya lagi.

Tetapi lagi-lagi Eren menjilat bagian bibir bawahnya. Jean yang melihat hal tersebut langsung menghentikan minumnya, dan malah menghampiri Eren.

"Tidak- usah memberikan- minumnya kepadaku." Ucap Eren setengah-setengah, berpikir kalau Jean akan memberikannya botol minumnya,

Tetapi Jean masih saja mendekati Eren, lalu berlutut dihadapannya sambil meminum air dihadapannya,

"Ku-bilang tida—"

Belum sempat Eren selesai dengan kalimatnya, bibirnya telah terkunci oleh bibir Jean, Jean segera mendorong Eren hingga terjatuh dan menumpahkan air dalam mulutnya ke mulut Eren, Eren yang menyadari hal itu bergulat tidak mau, tetapi kerongkongannya berkata lain.

Air itu dengan mulusnya masuk ke mulut Eren dan melewati kerongkongannya, menyisakan rasa segar sekaligus manis, walaupun kebanyakan jatuh menetes melewati celah bibir mereka karena Eren sempat menolak. Eren tidak peduli kalau air itu sudah bercampur dengan air liur Jean ataupun miliknya, atau mungkin kedua-duanya.

Selesai melakukan itu, Jean segera melepaskan bibirnya dan meminum air lagi, lalu menempelkannya lagi pada bibir Eren, Eren yang tidak siap malah tersedak dengan air tersebut, tetapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Jean.

"Je-" Eren berniat menghentikan Jean, tetapi mulutnya malah dikunci rapat-rapat dan tidak selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya lagi.

Ciuman yang pada awalnya hanya ingin menyalurkan air pada Eren, malah menjadi gulat lidah antara Jean dan Eren, dengan Eren yang hampir kehabisan nafas. Tangan Jean mulai meraba-raba bagian perut Eren, yang menyebabkan bocah itu mulai mendesah kecil,

Ketika Jean mulai kehabisan nafas, ia melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Eren yang masih bernafas berat dengan wajah yang makin memerah.

"Je-an.. ah-" Eren masih bereaksi dengan tangan Jean yang masih berada dibawah kaos dan jaketnya, menyentuh kulit perutnya,

Eren ingin menyudahi ini, tetapi suasana yang sepi dibalik pepohonan yang rindang, dan keadaan panas dirinya membuatnya ia tak tahan.

Sesaat sebelum Jean menyentuh bagian lainnya, ia tersadar dan segera menarik tangannya dari badan Eren, membuat bocah itu sedikit melonjak karena semilir angin melewati perutnya yang sekarang terlihat karena kaos dan jaketnya tersibak keatas.

Jean mengangkat tangannya ke udara, seperti baru saja melakukan tindak kriminal yang membuatnya mematung diam seperti itu selama beberapa saat. Sedangkan Eren masih berusaha bernafas, dengan keringat yang kembali muncul dari wajah dan badannya.

Panas kembali menghantui tubuh Eren, tetapi ia tidak mungkin melakukan itu di tempat seperti ini kan?

Eren berusaha duduk, menyingkirkan Jean yang berada diatasnya, lalu membetulkan baju dan jaketnya kembali.

Keheningan tercipta sesaat.

.

.

"M-maaf," ucap Jean akhirnya, "Aku hanya ingin memberikan minuman itu.." Jean mengalihkan pandangannya ke botol yang sekarang isinya sudah habis,

Eren kembali bersender di pohon, wajahnya masih merah, dan nafas beratnya masih tersisa. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan 'tidak apa-apa' bukan? Lagipula..

"i-itu.. ciuman pertamaku," Eren berucap disela nafasnya, yang membuat Jean malah makin tambah bersalah.

"Seharusnya kau menerima saja saat aku menawarkan minumanku kepadamu." Ucap Jean, berusaha tidak merasa kesalahan berada pada dirinya seluruhnya,

Eren tidak mendengarkan Jean, malah menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lututnya,

"a-aku bilang aku minta maaf." Jean mulai merasa bersalah lagi, melihat Eren memeluk lututnya seperti itu.

"Ta-tadi.." Suara decitan Eren yang sedikit gemetar terdengar, Jean sudah siap menerima pukulan sialan dari Eren,

Hening beberapa detik sebelum Eren meneruskan kalimatnya,

"Tadi.. terasa m-manis."

Jean yang sudah menutup matanya, takut-takut kalau dipukul, membuka kembali matanya, terkejut mendengar komentar Eren.

"Ap-apa?" Jean bertanya, takut salah dengar,

"Lu-lupakan!—" Eren menyingkirkan Jean dari hadapannya, lalu mengangkat tentengan plastiknya dan memasang _hoodie_-nya lagi, "Ayo kembali!"

Setelah itu Eren langsung berbalik dan berjalan melewati pohon,

"Oh iya-" Eren kembali bersuara, menatap Jean serius, "peristiwa ini.. jangan beritahu ke yang lain ya." Eren melirik ke arah bawah, membuat mimik kesal dan serius secara bersamaan. Jean yang melihat ekspresi itu hanya mendengus kecil, lalu ia ikut menenteng bawaannya dan berjalan disamping Eren,

"Kalau begitu, kalau kau kelelahan lagi—"

"TIDAK AKAN!"

-SnK-

Dari jauh, terlihat Mikasa dan Rivaille bersembunyi dibalik pohon rindang, yang satu mengeluarkan hawa kekesalan, yang satu hanya memandang santai ke arah si bocah tengil dan rambut silver kecokelatan.

"Ternyata benar perkiraanku, tidak baik membiarkan mereka sendiri.." ucap Mikasa di tengah kekesalannya,

"Itu bukan urusanku, sekarang aku minta yupi sesuai janjimu." Rivaille berkata tanpa ekspresi, Mikasa hanya mendecih kesal lalu memberikan sebungkus permen yupi.

"Lihat saja kalau dia terlihat melakukan hal seperti itu lagi pada Eren.."

Rivaille hanya menghela nafas sambil mengemut permen yupi-nya.

-SnK-

Demi apa. Apa ini yang kutulis.

Apa. Ini. *bentrokin kursi besi ke tembok*

*uhuk* jadi, para pembaca fujo yang cantik dan ganteng, ini adalah fanfic shon-ai pertama saya. Jadi pair ini saya dapet setelah ngebaca fanfic Live on Weirdos-nya Fujisaki Fuun. Saya udah ngga tahan, apalagi pas bagian desahan Eren di chapter 12, antara mau ketawa dan berpikir ngeres yang untungnya aku baca pas udah buka- /digaplok sekampung

Iya karena ini _first attempt_ saya di shon-ai dan fanfic pertama saya di SnK, mohon review atau komentarnya ya. Kritik boleh, tapi jangan terlalu pedes, soalnya lagi puasa /plak

Salam hangat,

Reko.


End file.
